


Descend

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Takes place somewhat near the events of Rise 2, The Rise Demon and Dust do not have a healthy relationship, its more of a "puppet and master" thing theyve got going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: "The Treachery of Demons is nothing compared to the betrayal..""..Of angels."





	1. Chapter 1

For Rosemary.

That's what Dust tells herself.

It's worth doing anything for Rosemary.

To be rewarded with the tiniest bit of intimacy from the demon she served.

 

In Rise, Dust loves it.  
She loves how wrong the commentators are, claiming her demon to be 'evil', just because she'd helped Dust with the problem known as Delilah Doom.

She loves the exhilarating feeling of when Rosemary had feigned mist towards Shotzi Blackheart, and Dust had instead spewed the green liquid from her mouth.

 

It felt amazing.

 

And after, when the demon had stroked her face, smoothed her hair and praised her..

"Our good little protégé.." the demon had cooed.

And Dust loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust loved that the demon kept her word no matter what.

 

Her demon had told her she'd be there.  
Her demon had said that she wouldn't leave her by herself..

And she hadn't.

 

After Rosemary had made the deal with Kevin, taking him for the next part of their plan

She had spent most of the evening running her fingers through Dust's hair, caressing her cheek, praising her..

And Dust loved it.

 

Dust loved the demon.

 

Dust loved Rosemary.

And she would do anything.

 

For Rosemary.


End file.
